


That Dead Men Rise Up (Never)

by Brighid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not romantic., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell gets inside you, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dead Men Rise Up (Never)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keefer (Xiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/gifts), [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Tilted from Swinburn's "Garden of Proserpine"

That Dead Men Rise Up (Never)

 

This time there was no chariot,  
No gaping maw in ravished earth,  
Just the silent grave,  
Your pieced and piercéd flesh and  
The lamentation of the boy who called you  
Brother.

Below, there was none of   
The simplicity of storybook apples.  
They offered, instead, a fruit far older.  
It stained your fingers, your teeth,  
Rooted itself into your soul  
To bind you to Hell's heart itself,  
To open you from the inside out  
Until you were nothing but meat and malice,  
A creature halfway to their making.

We stormed the heat and hatred,   
Sword-bright and sharp and found  
You smeared and bleared in sin but still,  
Even still I could see your soul-light shining.  
I held you close and found each seed  
Beneath your bloodied tongue,  
Sucked and sipped their  
Bitter weight from the corners   
Of your pomegranate mouth  
Until all that was left  
Was the taste of a man broken  
But yet beautiful.

I held you close and raised your rooted soul  
Through fire and night to lay you down again  
Into the hollows of your shattered bones,  
Bade you bloom again with only  
The taste of clear skies,  
              Cool waters,  
And the sharp, bright bite of apples,  
Whose seeds you could spit into  
 Your broken grave and then  
            Leave behind.


End file.
